Someone Like You
by Kasazaky
Summary: "Outrora éramos duas crianças que sofriam por não ter uma família. Hoje somos o resultado de escolhas não corretas. O tempo passou rápido demais. Eu queria retornar à nossa infância. Quando éramos apenas eu e você."  SasuNaru/POV Naruto.


**Notas da história: **

Naruto não me pertence (como se alguém aqui não soubesse). Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e sua equipe, eu só pego seus personagens emprestados para a diversão de vocês.  
>Fanfiction feita de fã para fã, logo, sem fins lucrativos.<br>Contém conteúdo sobre relacionamento homossexual, caso o assunto não lhe agrade, o "x" no canto direito do seu navegador acabará com esse problema.  
>Classificação: +16 por ser Yaoi.<p>

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Essa songfic foi um surto de madrugada. Estava passando o clipe com a música "Someone Like You" da cantora Adele, quando eu parei para prestar atenção na letra da canção. Apesar de eu não gostar nem escutar a mesma, achei que a composição tinha tudo haver com o casal SasuNaru. Perdoe-me pelos erros ortográficos, pois a fanfiction não foi betada. O resultado disso tudo é o que vocês irão ler á seguir. Sem mais delongas, desejo a todos uma ótima leitura.  
>(Para aqueles que quiserem ler a fanfiction escutando a música para dar mais emoção, aqui está o link: htt*p:**wat*ch?v=hLQl3WQQo*Q0&ob=*av2e retirem os asteriscos.)

**Someone Like You - Oneshot.  
><strong>

_Eu ouvi dizer que você está estabilizado.__  
><em>Que você encontrou uma garota e está casado agora.<em>  
><em>Eu ouvi dizer que os seus sonhos se realizaram,<em>  
><em>Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não dei.<em>_

Pois é, Sasuke. Tanto tempo se passou depois de tudo, não? Depois de uma luta árdua, com o intuito de te trazer para as luzes novamente, depois de meus esforços terem sido quase todos em vão, depois de eu quase desistir...

Você foi maior do que o meu sonho. Eu precisei lutar até o último segundo para fazer você perceber que tudo o que você tinha feito até agora havia sido um erro. E depois de quase lhe entregar a minha vida tentando, eu consegui.

Hoje eu ouvi dizer que você está bem. Mesmo depois de você se tornar um herói me ajudando a derrotar honrosamente o Madara, você não quis ficar. Ainda lembro-me de ouvir você dizer que a vila não merecia um covarde como você. Essas palavras doeram mais em mim do que você possa imaginar amigo. Também ouvi que você realizou seu sonho. Você está casado. Você tem uma família. Conseguiu reconstruir seu clã. Seus objetivos foram finalmente concluídos. E agora tenho certeza que essa garota lhe deu coisas que eu jamais poderia dar.

_Velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido?__  
><em>Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz.<em>  
><em>Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidado,<em>  
><em>Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar.<em>_

Meu caro amigo, por que você nunca mais apareceu por aqui? Eu já lhe disse o quanto é terrível não ter mais por quem lutar? Eu já lhe disse o quanto é terrível ficar sem você?

Foi por isso que eu não me incomodei em procurar seu endereço e estar aqui, parado em frente à porta da sua casa. Perdoe-me, mas foi difícil segurar.

_Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto__  
><em>E que você se lembraria<em>  
><em>De que pra mim não acabou.<em>  
><em>  
>Eu não sei se tenho coragem suficiente de te encarar de novo. Você sempre disse que eu era um livro aberto, que a partir dos olhos, as pessoas descobriram tudo sobre mim. Então eu não poderei te olhar, pois você irá perceber que pra mim tudo permanece igual, que por mais surreal que seja aquele sentimento não teve um fim.<p>

_Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você.__  
><em>Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também.<em>  
><em>Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro<em>  
><em>Vou lembrar-me de você dizer:<em>  
><em> "Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere."<em>_

Então deixe tudo quieto. Vai ver eu não seja merecedor da felicidade. Ou talvez seja. Talvez eu só esteja procurando pela pessoa errada. Quem sabe um dia eu encontre alguém como você. Alguém que vá me fazer sentir tudo o que você conseguiu fazer. Alguém tão contraditório que me faça tão mal, mas ao mesmo tempo me traga o bem que você me fez.

Vejo uma silhueta em uma janela no andar de cima. Pelo que parece é de uma mulher. A mulher que tirou o que eu tinha de mais preciso. A mulher que realizou o seu sonho. Apesar da dor desgastante que eu estou sentindo, eu desejo o melhor para vocês.

Disseram-me que o amor é contraditório e agora eu acredito. Eu não me importo em sofrer se isso lhe trouxer o bem, se você estiver feliz...

A única coisa que eu lhe imploro é que não se esqueça de mim. Nunca se esqueça do laço que nos uniu e que até hoje teima em se manter presente. Lembro-me da última vez em que te vi. Antes de você virar a costas para mim e seguir o seu caminho, escutei você sussurrar aos ventos: "_Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"._

_Você saberia como o tempo voa.__  
><em>Ontem foi o momento de nossas vidas.<em>  
><em>Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão<em>  
><em>Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória.<em>_

Você foi tudo o que um dia eu pude chamar de amor, Sasuke. Você foi meu amigo, irmão, companheiro, rival e acima de tudo você foi meu grande amor. O maior deles. Desde os tempos passados. Outrora éramos duas crianças que sofriam por não ter uma família. Hoje somos o resultado de escolhas não corretas. O tempo passou rápido demais. Eu queria retornar à nossa infância. Quando éramos apenas eu e você. Apesar de que a mesma neblina de verão que nos uniu, nos separou, ainda estamos unidos pelos nossos dias de glória.

_Nada se compara. Nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado,__  
><em>Arrependimentos e erros, são feitos de memórias.<em>  
><em>Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto amargo<em>  
><em>Que isso teria?<em>_

Nada vai mudar o rumo que a nossa história tomou. Nenhuma preocupação, cuidado, arrependimento ou erro que existir. Apenas a memória de que um dia você foi o meu melhor amigo, a pessoa mais preciosa para mim. O sentimento continuará aqui como um câncer que se alastra causando danos irremediáveis. Você terá meu coração em suas mãos pra sempre. Mas ninguém imaginaria que o fim teria um gosto tão amargo.

_Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você.__  
><em>Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também.<em>  
><em>Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro.<em>  
><em>Vou lembrar-me de você dizer:<em>  
><em> "Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere."<em>_

Eu não posso mais ficar aqui. Toda essa divagação está me fazendo mal. Mas meus olhos não conseguem se desgrudar da sua janela. Provavelmente a do seu quarto. Eu gostaria de te ver. Nem que fosse ao lado _dela._Direcionando-a um sorriso singelo. Provando-me que está feliz. Talvez você já esteja dormindo ou não esteja em casa. Talvez você também precisasse sair, procurar um lugar onde não haja ninguém e esvair as memórias da mente, afinal, há a possibilidade de você também não ter se esquecido. Afasto-me com passos letárgicos sem despregar o olho da maldita janela. Sinto uma brisa soprar rente ao meu rosto. Não impeço de que uma lágrima role em minha face. Eu fiquei aqui, todo esse tempo, contando essa história por que não quero que você se esqueça, Sasuke. Não importa quanto tempo passar, não importa que rumo o desenrole das nossas vidas vão tomar. E antes de ir embora, como naquele mesmo dia, me foi possível escutar sua a voz grave á dizer: _"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"._

Notas finais do capítulo:

Dúvidas, elogios e criticas (que não envolvam a minha mãe e sejam no mínimo construtivas) é só deixar review. Não cai a mão e faz bem para o ego da autora. Muito obrigado por lerem e até uma próxima fanfiction.


End file.
